The Battle for Fort Greenwall
The Battle for Fort Greenwall is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must capture Fort Greenwall, a critical military installation in the Rift, for their faction in the Civil War. Background has sent me to assist in taking Fort Greenwall from the enemy. Walkthrough #Join the men attacking Fort Greenwall #Take over Fort Greenwall by defeating the enemy Walkthrough This quest can happen in both Imperial Legion or Stormcloak quest lines, depending on whether the Dragonborn agreed to give Riften to the Imperial Legion during the quest Season Unending or not. If Riften is still under Stormcloak control, talk to Legate Rikke at the Rift Imperial camp. The quest giver will give an assignment to assist the allied soldiers at Fort Greenwall. Travel to Fort Greenwall, which is located north of Riften. Follow the quest marker to locate your allies. Once the allied soldiers are found, they will automatically charge at the fort. Attack the Stormcloaks inside the fort until 0% remain. You may want to take out the barricade at the front entryway and snipe the enemy archers from there. Once the remaining enemies have reached 0% the quest will be complete. Journal Tips *There is a way to finish this quest without going to Fort Greenwall: simply go to Mistveil Keep and hit Jarl Laila Law-Giver until she falls to her knees and the quest is finished. *Taking out the archers in the beginning is recommended before destroying the barricades. *If you wish to loot the enemies, do so as soon as the battle is over. There may be no way to recover the items later, as many of the soldiers' bodies disappear after a short amount of time. *A dragon may spawn near the meet up point. If it does, you might try to get its attention and run to the fort. It will take out most of the soldiers until it decides to attack the Dragonborn. It will attack allies as well as enemies, but there is no penalty associated with this. *If the main quest has been completed or the Call Dragon shout is obtained, you can summon Odahviing to help attack the fort. Odahviing will only attack your enemies. *With the add-on, becoming Vampire Lord here is a good way to advance the skill tree. Note that both factions will attack, and both Imperials and Stormcloaks can be killed without any negative repercussions. During the day, however, it is advised to use Bloodcursed Elven Arrow to blot out the sun first. *Using Beast Form and feeding on any corpses will similarly benefit a werewolf Dragonborn. Bugs * Sometimes, no one will spawn at the fort and the battle will not begin. ** Open the console and type "setstage CWFortSiegeFort﻿ 9000". The "Regain The Rift" objective of the Reunification of Skyrim quest will be completed automatically. ** Go to Mistveil Keep in Riften and sneak into the Jarl's Quarters. Wait until she goes to sleep then go up to her and sneak attack her. It will suddenly say that the Battle for Fort Greenwall is complete and so is regaining the Rift. Report to General Tullius and that will be the end of this part (no achievement is awarded). ** Clear all waypoint arrows before being assigned the quest. ** Use the wait feature until the Stormcloaks appear. This method may not work. ** Reload from an earlier save that was before getting the quest (you may have to reload more than once.) * If the Rift was taken in "Season Unending", Legate Rikke may try to send the Dragonborn to Fort Sungard instead of Fort Greenwall (without a quest marker appearing on the map). ** Solution: Sneaking into Understone Keep and killing the new Jarl should complete the Regain The Reach objective and The Battle for Fort Sungard. * Sometimes, the promotion to Tribune may not occur. de:Die Schlacht um Festung Grünwall es:Batalla por Fuerte Muro Verde ru:Битва за форт Гринвол Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests